For Her
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: Naruto's chapter 469-470're inserted.//Raganya ada di sini, bersamaku. Tapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Karena sesungguhnya... hatinya milikmu sepenuhnya, Sasuke.//Naruto's POV. NaruSaku, SasuSaku. ONESHOT.


Ia ada di sini, hidup dalam kerapuhannya yang abstrak. Berdiri dengan eksterior bagai baja—kuat. Tapi kenyataannya, ia takkan berpaling padaku…

-

For Her

© Myuuga Arai

-

Naruto's POV

-

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata yang sukses mengirimku ke dalam dimensi lain yang begitu abstrak—tak nyata akan realita.

Tapi aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Sesuatu yang begitu janggal dan nyaris tidak mungkin.

Mustahil.

…lalu mengapa, Tuhan? Mengapa jantungku terus berpacu tatkala melihat wajahnya yang merona merah itu?

Walau kutahu mata emerald-nya memancarkan kesedihan. Karena sinar matanya… begitu jujur. Tak tersentuh oleh kebohongan dan kepalsuan yang diciptakannya untuk menutupi segala kerapuhannya.

Bersembunyi di balik senyumnya yang begitu indah—walau secerca rasa pahit tersembunyi di baliknya.

Dan akupun tahu ia berbohong. Melarikan diri, mungkin lebih tepat. Gadis itu begitu takut akan realita, dan melarikan diri menjadi pilihannya.

Ia ingin menghilang, aku tahu itu. Aku terlalu mengenal dirinya, begitu dalam hingga kepedihanku selalu terasa saat menatap matanya yang selalu memancarkan kepedihan. Begitu sadar akan hatinya yang hanya berlabuh pada rival seumur hidupku—Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengapa segala yang kuinginkan menjadi miliknya? Apapun.

Aku ikhlas, Tuhan. Namun mengapa harus sedemikian menyakitkannya? Ini di luar batas kemampuanku. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami kehidupan seperti ini, Tuhan? Kenapa harus aku yang sejak awal tidak memiliki apapun—keluarga, sahabat, bahkan asa?

Kenapa harus aku yang selalu terenggut impiannya?

Sampai ia pun terenggut dari sisiku. Ia yang memiliki senyum terindah. Ia yang memiliki segala kepandaian yang kuimpikan, ia yang selalu menghantuiku setiap malam dengan senyum dan tawanya yang begitu hangat.

Ia. Gadis berisik yang selalu menampilkan ketegaran di saat yang menyedihkan, walau tangis tetap menghiasi wajahnya yang begitu cantik di mataku.

Gadis pertama yang merebut hatiku—dan aku bersumpah, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya perasaanku bergejolak seperti ini. Karena hanya padanyalah perasaanku akan berlabuh—meninggalkan sejuta harap yang kutahu takkan pernah tercapai. Begitu mustahil. Meninggalkan pesan tersirat yang memang pantas ditujukan padaku: Itu tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis sepertinya—yang begitu menyilaukan di mataku—akan berpaling dariku? Aku tahu, aku sadar.

Ia takkan pernah berpaling padaku, sejak awal kutahu itu hal yang pasti. Segala cinta dan kasihnya telah direnggut oleh si Uchiha itu. Uchiha terakhir yang begitu sombong, namun kutahu ia selalu berada bersama kami seberapun ia menyangkalnya.

Karena tim tujuh adalah tempatnya kembali, seberapa seringnyapun ia menyangkal.

"Kaulah pahlawan Konoha, Naruto. Semua orang mencintaimu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanyalah missing-nin, ia penjahat."

Aku tersentak ketika kalimat sarkasme itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa harus berbohong, gadisku? Kenapa kau harus mengucakan kata-kata yang sebenarnya terasa menusukmu? Bagaimanapun aku tahu, gadisku. Kau dan dirinya. Kalian telah terhubung oleh suatu ikatan—dan aku tahu bahwa ikatan itu bukanlah ikatan yang sma dengan yang kumiliki dengan si Uchiha itu.

Bukan ikatan persaudaraan, aku tahu. Itu sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang kalian sebut dengan benang merah.

Dan apapun kau meyebutnya, aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah berita baik untukku. Bahwa kenyataanya sesuatu-yang-kau-sebut-benang-merah itu nyatanya menghasilkan sesuatu yang menyesakkan untukku.

Dan aku tahu itulah yang disebut cinta.

Kalau begitu… beritahu aku, Tuhan. Beritahu aku bagaimana cara menghapus rasa ini. Kenyataannya, perasaan ini kian tumbuh. Tak terbendung lagi, Tuhan.

Ia selamanya telah menjadi milik rivalku. Hatinya, jiwanya, pikirannya. Walau tubuh itu berlabuh padaku, berdiri di sampingku dengan tegar, tapi aku tahu pasti, bahwa hatinya hanya untuk Sasuke.

Lantas beginikah caramu mengujiku, Tuhan?

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa mengucapkan hal seperti ini sangat sulit untuk seorang wanita, huh?!"

Aku mendengarnya mendecak sebal, khas dirinya kalau sedang marah. Huh, aku tahu itu, gadisku. Aku tahu sangat sulit bagi seorang gadis untuk mengucapkan kata cinta.

Terlebih bila yang kau ucapkan adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu, gadisku.

Karena itulah aku tahu pasti—

.

.

—bahwa kau dan Sasuke memang memiliki ikatan indah yang tak ada di antara kita.

**Fin**

--

(( A/N ))

Kali ini narusaku, as you see. Well, aku masih gemes aja liat narusaku yang lagi _in_ sekarang. Makanya, aku bikin sesuatu yang niatnya ingin mempertegas perasaan narusaku lewat sudut pandang naruto, tapi seperti yang kalian lihat juga, gagal. Pokoknya aku yakin banget sakura ngomong gitu gak dari hati. Masa tiba-tiba dia berubah pikiran? Cepet banget. Pokoknya aku masih percaya sasusaku, titik. Kalian sependapat denganku, kan? *maksa*

Oke, bersediakah memberi pendapat tetang cerita ini?

Terima kasih telah membaca.

---Myuuga Arai---


End file.
